


Dress Up

by RandomGenie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), First Time, M/M, blackcherry, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 00:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16074455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGenie/pseuds/RandomGenie
Summary: Razz has sparked up an interested in dresses. He asked Blue to help him and in return, Razz would him on appealing his crush. When all is said and done, Razz is ready to put his new found knowledge to the test.





	Dress Up

  Razz has been wondering about a lot of things since SwapFell and three other universes arrived at the surface. Why are his and his brother's alternates so strange, how does Blue have so much energy, and why women like dresses so much? 

  The first two weren't a massive problem, but dresses were a mystery to him? Being one of the first monster police officers, he should be able to figure this out. He asked his Alphys, but she replies they were a waste of time and money. He doubts it cause he caught her and Undye on a date, wearing them. He never brought it up but he will use it as blackmail someday.

  He asked Sans' Alphys, but she went off topic and just rambled on about cute anime costumes. Then somehow lead to her Undyne in a sexy dress. He didn't stay for that conversation...if you can call it that.  

  He visited Swap Toriel she was more help. She said 'dresses are used to look more attractive and appeal to men. It also women feel beautiful and can sometimes boost their confidence when they want to find a mate. Sometimes dresses can be worn casual depending on the time and place'.

  She showed him a few dresses she had brought the other day. They were all loose and frilly at the bottom allowing her to move freely, but tight around her chest. He'd seen her wear those before, but only around Swap Asgore on dates.

  Since arriving at the surface the Rulers of the four universes decided to go to couples therapy during their sixth month. Due to being very uncomfortable around their ex and others. The Tales and Swap Rulers got back together, but the Fell and SwapFell Rulers were living together, but aren't married. Lucky either of them started any argument since the sessions.

  Razz found the information quite interesting and wanted to look further into it. So, he asked Blue to come over to discuss the topic. Blue had grown an interest in wearing dresses since Swap Undyne requested him to try a few on for 'research'. He'd been wearing them as long as Razz known him, which isn't very long, but they became best friends as Blue would put it.

  "Thank you for coming Blue," Razz says placing a cup of tea in front of Blue.

  "It's what friends are for! So, what do you want to know?" Blue asked sipping on his tea.

  "Well, I gathered some information already from your Queen Toriel. Dresses are quite useful, but something has puzzled me about what she said." He explains while drinking his own tea. Blue was curious about the conversation between Razz and his Queen.

  "Really? Like what?"

  "Well, she said wearing a dress can attract a mate, is that true? If so, have you attracted a suitable mate?" He studies Blue's reaction carefully. Surprisingly he was quite shocked at his reaction. Razz expect Blue to be blushing and acting like a typical moron.  Blue was blushing, but not hard and he was calm. Interesting.

  "Who said I wanted to find a mate?" Blue asked avoiding eye contact. Razz placed his cup drop and crossed his arms.

  "What's their name?" Razz asked.

  "I don't like anyone like that!" He denied as his blush increased.

  "Blue, besides Edge and my good for nothing brother, you're the only person I spend so much time with. I had time to study your reactions in every situation I can think of and you remain calm and cheerful. I've noticed you only wear the dresses went you want to attract a mate. Knowing you as I do, you already have eyes for someone and your brother don't know." At the point, Blue started to sweat. "So, you can either answer my questions or I tell Stretch about your little crush?"

  "F-Fine, but I can ask you a question first?" Blue asked. Knowing Razz has won we decided to grant his request. "Why? Why do you have a sudden interest in dresses?"

  "I-I just want to try them out. Now, back to-"

  "I dragged your butt to hundreds of stores trying to get you in a dress. Every time I do you tell me 'You rather dust yourself and let people you hate to dance on it'! Now, you have a 'sudden' interest overnight." Now it was Razz's turn to sweat. Blue had this dark glare piercing into his soul. It was more terrifying than anything he as ever since. "If I know you as I do, then you're looking for a mate as well. And I know who it is. You have been staring at him for a while now, trying to get his attention. Maybe, I should tell him and see that the Ruthless Razz is all bark and no bite!" 

  His glare dropped and his bright and cheerful smile and starry eyes were back, but the image was still burning in his head. Razz told a breathe and rethink his strategy.  

  "It seems we have reached a standstill. So, this is what I propose." Blue looked at Razz curiously to hear his proposal. "We continue the conversation, but avoid any questions about our love life. You help me by choosing a suitable dress worth by me and I'll help you with your problem." 

  "Okay, but what's my problem?" Blue asked tilting his head in confusion.

  "Your lack of knowledge."

  After their chat, they decided to check out some popular stores. They both found one that they both agreed on. A store called Dress Up, it was the most popular store on the surface. It was known for a wide variety of clothes around the world. 

  Everything was quite affordable for humans and monsters, it was actually the first store who had accepted monster workers. They even had a special deals just for monsters, one of which is if a monster is being treated up fairly by a human. They get a 50% discount on all items and the human will be banned from the store for two days. 

  "Welcome!~" Two monsters at the front counter greeted them, Katty and Bratty. The counter was next to the entrance, so greeting people was easy but it was painful for the ears. "Welcome to Dress Up!" Bratty cheered.

  "What can we help you two with? Are you looking for a gift?" Catty asked.

  "Or maybe something scandalous?" They both laughed at the question.

  "Oh, Bratty!"

  "We are looking dresses that complements both of us. Any recommendations?" Blue asked. Both Catty and Bratty though for a minute as they looked over the two skeletons.

  "Okay, for you I recommend blue, white, or pink. It has to be short and frilly, too." Catty said to Blue.

  "For you, red, black, or purple. Also the same style as your friend. Oh! Bows!" Bratty exclaimed.

  "Oh! Yes! Bows on both of you would be tots adorable! You can found what you need on the second floor." Catty agreed. They thanked them for their services and walked off to the elevators.

  Razz and Blue started searching for their clothes and sticking to the recommendations. They also grabbed a few boots, undergarment, and accessories. 

  Once, found they went to the fitting room. They both entered the same one because Razz needs to hold up his end of the deal.

  "Okay, Blue. When I see you wearing a dress there too loose on you and makes you very unattractive." Razz explains.

  "Okay, but how do I fix it?" He asked.

  "Easy, with a female ecto body. Here, I'll demonstrate." Blue covered his eyes as Razz undressed. He formed her female body and put on the first dress. "You can look." Blue uncovered his eyes and was amazed at his the dress fit him so well!

 "Wowie! Razz you look so beautiful!" Razz blushed at Blue's compliment.

  "Thank you. Now, it's your turn. Strip." Blue blushed at the sudden order. Razzed rolled his eye light at the little innocent skeleton and turned around.

  "Blue, you need to form the body first before putting on clothes. I'll let you undress privately, but you'll need my help to form it right. Please make it quick." Razz said impatiently.

  "Alright, alright," Blue said undressing while making sure Razz isn't peeking. "It's just I never been naked in front of anyone before." He covered as much of his body. "I'm done."

  Razz turned around and got a good look at Blue. His bones were pure white, no scars or cracks. Swaps, so innocent and pure.

  Razz grabbed his phone and pulled up a picture of a naked woman and showed it to Blue. He immediately covered his eyes with his hands. Yep, innocent.

  "Blue, calm down. You need to know this for future experiences!" He pulls Blue's hands away.

  "What future experiences?" Blue asked as he was forced to stare at the photo filling uncomfortable.

  "Like sex."

  "Don't say that it sounds dirty." 

  "Blue. You tell everyone you're not a babybones, but you act like one. Your future mate will probably expect you to act like an adult. they're not going to wait forever." Blue knew Razz deep down was right, but still. He never even thought of having sex with anybody, but I would happen soon or later. He hoped later. Gathering all his courage he listens to all of Razz's instructions.

  It took longer than expected, but Blue managed to form the body perfectly. He and Razz had the same body type: curvy, plum around the hips, and large in the chest area. They were about double D, but he'll have to measure them to be current. They paid for their items and went their separate way home.

  When Razz got home, he saw Slim wasn't on the couch. He checked his room, but nothing. Must be with Stretch at Muffets. This didn't bother him since he was the one who told him to leave for the night. He wonders what time he'll be home tomorrow. He can't worried about that now! He had to get ready for his date, who was going to be here in two hours. 

  Decided on making a crockpot soup before he left with Blue. He checked on it and added flour to thicken it, then he let it simmer. He ran upstairs to get ready.

  The two hours went by fast, as a hard knock was heard. Razz rushed downstairs to answer it, but before he got to the door. He fixed his dress, it black, but this one was sleeveless and showed more cleavage. 

  He opened the door to reveal Red. He was wearing a white button-up untucked shirt, black slacks, and black sneakers. He looked a little underdressed, but when Razz was the roses in his hand he overlooked Red's attire.

  "Hi Red." He greeted shyly. It also snapped Red out of his deep thoughts.

  "Hey-" Red's eyes widen at Razz's clothes. His face turned to his given name. He couldn't take his eyes off of him. Razz was gorgeous. "fuck. You look-wow."

  Razz blushed in knowing Red had a lack of words. Red offered him the flowers still trying to find words to say but ended up staring more at him. Razz moved aside for Red to walk inside, he leads Red into the dining room while he got a vase and the food.

  The dinner was perfection to Razz, they talked, laughed, and love was in the air. After dinner, Razz got up to wash dishes while Red put the leftovers away. Razz was to busy replay this night over in his head, he didn't realize Red wrapping his arms around his waist.

  He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt gentle touches. Red moved his head on to Razz's and got a good scent of wild berries.

  "You know" Red started, "you really look amazing tonight." Razz blushed at the compliment.

  "T-Thank you, you look handsome as well." He was about to say something else but felt soft kisses on his skull. They moved down towards his neck, Razz tried not to moan and focus on his task, but he felt his mind get clouded. He turned off the water and pushed Red off so they could face each other.

  Red was going to say something, but Razz jumped in his arms before he could. Their lips clashed against the other with a passion, Razz started to grind on the Red's crotch. He could feel himself getting wetter as Red got harder.

  Red slammed him on the table, trying to shed his shirt, but Razz wasn't having it.

  "No no. To the bed." He said between kisses.

  "But I can't hold it," Red said kissing Razz's neck down to his chest "I want you so bad!" Red unbutton his shirt and tried to look for a zipper on Razz's dress. Razz used blue magic to pull him off a little.

  "Bad boy, Red." Razz sat up, "If you want a treat you're going to have to listen." He placed his hand on Red's cock and rubbed it slowly. Red's breathing became rugged from the pleasure. 

  "Please, Razz. Sweetheart. I-I promise! I-I'll be a Good boy!" Red begged as his pants were getting tight.

  "Good. Now," He pulled Red down, so his ear was close to his mouth, "take me to bed." The resumed their kiss as Red carried him to his room. Razz started to work on his buckle. 

  Once they reach the room, Red opened it and walked in. He Razz down on the bed, he felt his pant loosen, but they didn't come off. Razz pulled away from the kiss, Red leaned into for another, but Razz stopped. "If you want more, you're going to have to work for it," He spread his legs to show his wet panties, "get to it." 

  Red grinned at the command and kneeled down. He raised the dress and grabbed the item with his teeth. He slowly pulled them down while still making eye contact. Once it was removed, Red pulled Razz closer and licked Razz cunt.

  "A-Ah! Oh, Red." He moaned. It was gentle and slow at first, but it drove Razz crazy. "R-Red! Oh! R-Red mo-AH!" He felt Red tongue going deep inside me. He pushed Red's head to go deeper,  his moaning increase as the tongue expanded and increase the pace. "OH! RED! I-I'M C-CUMING! AH!" Razzed released in Red's mouth.

  "Can I get my treat, now?" He asks as he stood up with the thick cock out and precum dripping from it. Razz giggled and rubbed Red down while licking it.

_   "He's bigger than I thought. I can't wait for him to be inside me!"  _ Razz teased Red a little by slowly licking the tip. He enjoyed the flustered look on Red as he did. He soon took the half in his mouth and bobbed his head back and forth to get it all in.

  "S-Shit sweetheart. Don't stop." Red moaned as he placed his hand on Razz's skull to make him go deeper. He twisted his tongue around the tip and started nibbling on the length. 

  "F-Fuck! Oh! Fuck yes! Do that again! YES! Right there!" Razz increased his actions. His eyes widen as Red grabbed his skulled and started thrusting in his mouth. His cock his the back of his throat, but somehow being manhandled like this made him feel hotter!

  "I-I am cumming, sweetheart! Swallow all of it! ARG!" Red released a large load in his mouth. He thrust a few more times for the rest to come out.

  Once he got control of his breathing, he pulled out and let Razz swallow. He smiles as kissed Razz get a taste of each other. They both undressed each other while moving forth up on the bed. 

  Red positioned himself between Razz, he nodded for Red to continue. He pushed inside and they both moan for how the other felt, Razz was soaking wet and squeezing him so tightly. Red pulled out and slammed back into Razz making him scream of pleasure. He thrust hard and fast not showing any mercy to the other. 

  "AHH! R-RED! MORE! GIVE MORE!" He begged.

  "Look at you! Begging like a bitch in heat." Red said lean to Razz's ear "I bet you planned this! Wearing a sexy dress to get me all wild up! You dirty slut!" Red pulled out and put Razz on all four. He slammed back into him. He roughly making Razz scream.

  "IM A DIRTY SLUT RED, BUT IM ALL YOURS. IM YOURS! AH!"  Razz couldn't say a word without moaning. The bed started to rock with their passionate movements. Red slowed down his movements.

  "Then tell me! Tell me what you want!"

  "RED! PLE-AH! PLEASE! FUCK ME LIKE A BEAST!"

Red lean over Razz and grabbed his breasts and squeezed them and continued this thrusts. They were both getting close to their end, Razz squeezed around Red's cock.

 "I'm c-close!" Razzed moaned. Red pulled him up, so his head was on Razz's shoulder. "OH! R-RED!" He came as he felt Red his G-spot.

  "RAZZ!" Red came as well holding on to Razz's waist. 

They laid down together with Razz on top of Red. Red held him close while rubbing his back.

  "You were amazing Red."

  "Heh. You weren't so bad either." Razz smacked his ribs gently. "I'm kidding, Sweetheart. You were perfect." He kissed the top of his skull. "I love Razz." Razz looked at Red with big red starry eyes they were filled with wonder.

  "R-Really?" He asked. Red smile down at him and lean down to kiss him.

  "I love you with all my soul. I can't stop thinking about you. When I sleep, I wish you were there with me. When I saw you in that dress, I thought my soul would shatter at your beauty." Razz's eyes teared up at Red's words. He hugged Red and buried his head in his neck.

  "I love you too, Red. So much."

Maybe he should wear dresses more often!

**Author's Note:**

> I was embarrassed about posting this, but I hope you enjoy it.  
> Razz's Dress:  
> http://www.dressthat.com/halter-50s-vintage-style-red-black-sexy-mini-cocktail-party-salsa-prom-dress.html


End file.
